DesTroYed In LoVe
by Hachiko-Livi
Summary: Réécriture en Cours. Désillusion, Mensonges , Secrets, Trahisons ... " Je pensais te hair,en fait c'est pire que ça . " DM/HG
1. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1** :

**_Un gout d'alcool déchire ma Peau … J'avais envie de faire, mon ciel dans ton enfer …_**

Il était une fois, tout commence toujours comme ça, enfin presque. Les contes de fées, c'est la romance poussée à l' extrême, la perfection, la noblesse des sentiments, tout ce qui en fait, n'existe que dans l'imagination, ou les rêves. On vous dit que la musique exprime les sentiments profonds, qu'en musique on choisit mieux ses mots, pour exprimer ses maux. Mais en regardant de plus près, tout se rattache toujours à l'amour. On vous dit que tout finit toujours bien, puisqu'il faut bien que vous puissiez croire en quelque chose, qu'une bonne étoile vous guide, qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps…De nos jours plus personne n'y croit. Eux non plus. Ils vivent comme vous, comme nous, comme moi. On écoute, on croit, parce que au fond être naïf, c'est tellement plus simple. Prenons le sujet que tout le monde aime, hait, en fonction de son humeur.

Oui, vous avez forcément entendu un jour, « Qui se ressemble s'assemblent ».La personne qui a écrit ça pensait peut sans doute bien écrire. Puis, plus tard sans doute, un illusionné, comme nous tous au fond, a préféré écrire « Les Opposés s'attirent ». Au fond, a qui donner raison ? Ou à qui donner tort ?... Il parait plutôt que personne n'a jamais compris comment ça fonctionnait, et il parait que personne ne comprendra jamais. Alors on se fait des films, on s'illusionne, avant de se réveiller un matin, et de s'être rendu compte qu'on était dans l'erreur.Erreurs, encore un des maux de la vie. Au fond, c'est en tombant que l'on apprend … enfin il parait aussi.

L'amour, qu'est ce que c'est ? … Je n'ai pas la réponse. Personne ne l'a. Tout se joue dans le cerveau (crétin quand même la plupart du temps) alors pourquoi s'obstiner a parlé du cœur ? On vous dit aussi que le temps guérit les blessures, ou alors qu'il les ancre juste plus profondément…N'allez pas chercher la logique de tout ça… Il n'y en a aucune.

Revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui.

Il pleut aujourd'hui. Le ciel pleure avec eux pourrait t'on dire. La guerre est a un stade ou plus personne n'est a l'abri. Les enfants n'ont pas vraiment d'avenir. Les adultes n'ont plus vraiment de passé, puisque tout a changé. On ne sait plus a qui se fier, qui craindre … Une jeune femme brune, tient un enfant dans ses bras. L'enfant est blond, et ses cheveux rayonnent… Pourtant, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Tel un petit ange déchu, il la regarde, et essaye de comprendre, en vain. Elle n'a plus ce sourire, cet éclat, ce sourire qui la rendait si incomparable, si différente des autres. La maturité a tué son imagination...a tué sa vie. Et pas seulement la sienne.

Aujourd'hui, elle enterre Ron, un de ses meilleurs amis, un de ceux qui avaient toujours étés la …Son premier amour, mais pas le seul. Le petit ange a ses cotés est son fils, enfin presque et le seul souvenir qu'il lui reste de lui… C'est sans doute grâce a lui qu'elle n'a pas encore complètement sombré… Elle dépose un bouquet sur la pierre … et les larmes font briller ses yeux. Mais la vie continue malgré tout.

Personne ne sait comment ils en sont arrivés la. Eux non plus ne le savent pas. Mais le narrateur a tous les droits. Enfin il parait. Alors tentons de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Comment Hermione Granger, élève brillante et promise a un avenir prometteur a pu finir dans le monde moldu. Oui, car aujourd'hui, Personne ne sait ce que devient Hermione. Elle vit avec cet enfant, ce fils qu'elle aime plus que tout, mais coupé du monde magique.

C'est la solution qu'elle a trouvé. Celle qu'elle s'est imposée. Rester dans ce monde, c'était penser a lui chaque jour… Remontons 6 ans en arrière. Il y a six ans, presque jours pour jours, Hermione était nommée préfète en chef pour sa septième année a Poudlard…et se retrouvait avec, comme homologue masculin, Drago Malefoy…

(Scénario classique a présent me direz vous).

Certains secrets sont trop dangereux pour être gardés seuls. Enfin, sauf si vous avez la force de la garder. Lui, il s'en fiche, rien ne compte plus dans sa vie. Il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, tout a déjà été décidé, il y a bien longtemps. Peut être même avant sa naissance. Qui a osé dire que naitre Malefoy était un privilège ?

Alors, il veille. Puisque c'est sa mission principale, Veiller. On lui permet tous les excès, dans sa vie de pensionnaire a Poudlard. Tant qu'il assume et réussi ses missions. C'est tout ce qu'on lui demande. Alors il s'y conforme, ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix de toutes façons. Sans donner d'explications a personne, il erre dans les couloirs de l'école, aux alentours de minuits, et ce, chaque soir. Et il surveille, pour savoir si elle est toujours la, si l'instrument de vengeance absolue continue de fonctionner.

Jusqu'au jour ou cette crétine de gryffondor s'en est mêlée. Alors, a partir de ce moment la, la donne a changer. Elle ne devait jamais révéler ce qu'elle avait vu. Alors une nouvelle mission lui avait été confiée. Il devait l'anéantir, intérieurement…

« Tous les Coups sont permis Drago. » Ces derniers mots résonnaient un peu plus tous les jours dans sa tête. Mais approché une fille pareille lui semblait tout simplement inutile. Elle ne dirait jamais rien, elle aurait peur. Il savait manipuler la peur, comme tout Mangemort digne de ce nom, et il le prouverait.

Il avait tout planifié, et pour le moment, il ne lui restait plus qu'a s'habiller. Pour passer inaperçu, il ferait mieux de porter du noir. Il opta pour le noir, et resta quelques secondes à regarder sa marque, avant de détourner les yeux et de finir de se préparer. Il devait être bientôt minuit, et cette écervelée allait sans doute essayer de retourner dans la salle. La salle ou elle n'aurait jamais du entrer.

En effet, Hermione avait passé la journée à se documenter et a réfléchir, mais n'avait rien trouvé. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas encore. Elle erra dans les couloirs, et trouva enfin la fameuse porte, celle ou elle avait vu Malefoy entrer. Celle qu'elle avait cherchée en vain dans la journée. Alors elle commit l'impardonnable, elle entra. Elle avança, la main dans sa poche, prête a saisir sa baguette en cas de soucis. L'ennui, c'est que l'endroit n'avait absolument rien d'une salle de classe, plutôt une grotte sombre et étroite. Elle ne vit plus rien a partir du moment ou la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle sortit avec sa baguette, et tenta d'éclairer ce qui se trouvait devant elle… Peine perdue, rien ne se produisit. La gryffondor commençait a avoir peur, mais n'en montra rien. Que faire dans ces moments la … Elle murmura

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je n'y vois rien…

-Ne bouge pas Gryffondor

Hermione resta pétrifié… La voix lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi, ou plutôt qui ?... Elle rangea sa baguette, et ferma les yeux.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je pourrais tout aussi bien être ton pire cauchemar, ta question est parfaitement inutile.

- Ou sommes-nous ?

-Tend la main Gryffondor, puisque tu ne vois rien tu va pouvoir toucher …

Elle hésitait, devait t'elle faire confiance a cette voix sombre… ? Elle n'avait rien a perdre, elle tendit alors la main… La voix continua alors.

-Ici c'est le passage de sang, (il lui fit glisser la main le long du mur) qui porte bien son nom, on dit qu'un prince, venant d'une contrée lointaine, y a tué son jeune ami…et frère, par la même occasion…C'est une histoire ensanglantée….Au fond de ce tunnel se trouve un Objet d'une valeur inestimable… Mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Fais-toi une raison. Les heures les plus sombres ne demandent aucune explication.

Hermione frissonna au contact du mur…et encore plus au moment ou la main inconnue se posa sur la sienne pour longer le mur…La voix ne l'appelait que Gryffondor, la connaissait t'il ?

- Aurais-tu peur Gryffondor ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, Qui que tu sois, on peut te faire marcher … Je ne vois pas la couleur du mur, comment pourrait t'il me faire peur ?

Il lâcha la main de la rouge et or et s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans la grotte….Hermione se sentit d'un coup étrangement seule, elle n'entendait rien…pas un bruit…Il passa son bras autour de la nuque de la jeune rouge et or…Celle-ci frissonna et arrêta presque de respirer…Allait t'il l'étouffer, la tuer ? Il posa sa tête au creux du cou de la Gryffondor avant de murmurer…

-C'est fait, maintenant tu as peur….

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Drago retire son bras de la nuque de la rouge et or, que celle-ci se remette les idées en place…Elle reprit doucement la parole et son souffle par la même occasion…

-Nos pouvoirs sont inutiles ici…

- J'ignorais que les Gryffondor savaient réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tuée ?

- Tu as peur, cela suffit amplement. Ne reviens plus jamais ici. C'est un conseil.

- Avez-vous un nom ?

- Je te trouve bien peu soucieuse de ta vie.

- A vrai dire…

- Je m'en fiche, Vas t'en. Et ne reviens plus.

Alors tout se passa extrêmement vite. Elle ne comprit rien et il lui sembla qu'elle perdait connaissance, mais ne touchait pas le sol. … Elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, dans sa chambre. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé… Avait-elle rêvé ? … Impossible, elle avait touché ce mur, et entendu cette voix. Elle regarda une seconde fois sa montre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en retard…Elle fit aussi vite qu'elle le put et ne fit presque pas attention au fait que Malefoy dormait encore sur le canapé de la salle commune, du sang sur le poignet gauche…

Sa journée se passa sans trop d'encombres. Elle aimait le rythme scolaire. Enfin presque. Oh si, elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de voir Ginny et Harry se comporter comme si ils étaient déjà mariés depuis des années. Son attirance pour Ron, elle essayait de vivre avec. Ca y est vous comprenez mieux pourquoi les livres d'école sont si intéressant de temps en temps. « Pour ne pas y penser, toujours occuper son esprit a autre chose. » (On devrait essayer sa méthode, ça marche peut être). Plus tard dans la journée, elle alla se poser près du lac. C'était son endroit préféré dans le château, et elle y passait souvent ses soirées. Pourtant cette fois ci, elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver.

Elle se cala contre un arbre, avant de comprendre. En face d'elle, ou du moins, de l'autre coté du lac, un jeune homme était lui aussi calé contre un arbre. Mais il semblait en contemplation de son bras, ou du moins, de son avant bras. Ses cheveux blonds avaient de beaux reflets, c'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, qui regardait sa marque. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans doute, puisqu'elle ne rentra pas au château ce soir la.

XxXxXxX

**Je m'y remet, après longtemps, bien longtemps. Dites merci a Elya, c'est grace a elle ) Bon J'ai des envies d'histoires sombres en ce moment, alors je ne promet pas de Happy End, mais sans doute deux trois rebondissements. Des reviews ? 3**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 **

**« I can't tell you something that ain't real » **

" Il m'aime, …il m'aime pas… Il m'aime… Hum. Il ne m'aime pas. Maudite fleur … »

Fit Pansy en balançant la pauvre plante à terre. Il était aux alentours de 7 heures du matin, et elle n'avait même pas encore mangé. Il faut dire que la faim ne lui venait pas. Depuis un certain temps, elle suivait Drago des yeux, et le trouvait le plus souvent bien entouré. Toujours avec les mêmes filles, superficielles. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, ou presque pas, elle était juste un peu vexée, pour dire les choses ainsi. Ces petites sottes ne s'intéressaient a lui qu'a cause de sa beauté, et de sa richesse… contrairement a elle. Elle se fichait de son argent. En y pensant, elle lui ressemblait. Ambitieuse, et méchante. Quelle caricature… Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas avec ces filles. Il fait simplement semblant, et quelque part, elle en était persuadée.

A cette heure ci, bien trop matinale pour que quiconque soit levé, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la serre de botanique… Le professeur avait malencontreusement oublié de fermer la porte la veille. Pansy adorait cet endroit, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre…

Elle prit une autre fleur, mais fut vite surprise par un bruit provenant du fond de la salle. Se levant de la table sur laquelle elle était assise, elle prit sa baguette, baissa un peu sa jupe, et remit une de ses mèches en place…

« Lumos … »

Un petit rayon jallit de sa baguette et elle put avancer lentement. Raté, ce n'était qu'une plante carnivore qui avait décider de manger. Pansy soupira et retourna s'asseoir…Elle entendit alors un grincement, et elle préféra se mettre presque sous la table, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer…

Plus un bruit. Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux marrons afin de mieux apercevoir la personne qui entrait. Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'elle connaissait cet individu, mieux encore, elle l'adorait… et pourtant, elle avait pleuré tellement de larmes qu'elles ne les comptaient plus, a cause de cette personne. Enfin, certains rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité il faut croire.

« Pourquoi lui » pensa-t-elle

Drago avait simplement décidé de venir prendre l'air, de façon assez matinale en fait…Il avait besoin de parler, de hurler en fait, histoire de se sentir mieux, de se sentir moins prisonnier… Il faut croire que la salle commune ne lui suffisait plus…

Il se dirigeait vers la foret, quand il aperçut une faible lumière dans la serre de botanique… Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas cours à cette heure ci, il avança vers la serre pour savoir s'il connaissait la personne en question.

Plus il approchait de la serre, plus un doute s'immisçait en lui… Que dirait t'il si il se retrouvait en face d'un professeur ? Après tout, il improviserait.

Pansy se leva doucement et s'approcha de Drago, bien sur, il était trop occupé a contempler une fleur pour l'entendre. Nigot. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette fermement dans sa main, on ne sait jamais après tout. Elle n'avait déjà pas envie de le voir, alors si en plus il s'amusait a la taquiner, elle lui lancerait sans hésiter un sort a la figure… Une fois juste derrière lui, elle soupira un instant, prit son air de grande dame, et lui tapota l'épaule….

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy ? »

Elle aurait aimé ajouter qu'elle le pensait encore avec une des ces filles dont il aurait oublier le nom dans deux heures… mais elle ne le fit pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle eut une brusque envie de décoiffer ses cheveux blonds, mais ne le fit pas non plus.

Au moment ou il sentit une main sur son épaule, il fit volte face, et se retrouva face à face avec Pansy. Il pensa, juste une demi-seconde, qu'elle avait bien changée depuis qu'il la connaissait, un peu comme tout le monde en fait…

« Bonjour » fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire

Une des fenêtres de la pièce était ouverte, et le vent qui s'engouffrait les décoiffait, un peu.

Elle ne lui souriait pas, lui non plus. Elle eut une soudaine envie de chocolat, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et lui, dans toute sa froideur, qui ne trouvait que ça à lui dire …

Comme si rien ne se passait, comme si il n'arrivait plus a se confier a elle, comme si tout allait bien entre eux, alors que non, tout n'allait pas si bien…Lui, il ne pensait qu'aux filles, il se détournait de ses vrais amis, ceux qui étaient la dans l'adversité. Non, c'est vrai, il ne prêtai attention qu'au physique. C'est sur qu'avec cela, il n'irait pas loin. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et la referma d'un coup sec. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite , pensa t'elle.

Elle marcha ensuite lentement vers lui, et fixa ses yeux. Et dire qu'elle le prenait pour un ami alors qu'il se foutait d'elle.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Evidemment qu'il ne dormait pas … Question stupide. Ces derniers temps, il était trop pris dans ses nouvelles fonctions de préfet en chef… Cette saleté de Granger, elle, pouvait le voir tout le temps… De la jalousie ? Même pas en rêve.

« Non mais toi non plus.

Insomniaque Pansy ? »

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Le genre de frisson qui laisse une désagréable impression. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire maintenant ?... En fait non. Elle avait autre chose à faire. Désolé.

Elle fit mine d'être vexée par sa remarque.

« Je ne rigoles pas »

Bon, elle avait peut être éxagérer.

« Désolé »

Puis elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

Sauf qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment pensé qu'elle serait en colère contre lui un jour.

Si sa présence la dérangeait tant, il pouvait partir…

Pas bête. Il commença a tourner les talons et a se diriger vers la sortie…

« Drago, Reste… »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase comme un murmure.

Il ne la comprenait décidément pas.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et se regarda dans une des fenêtres. Après tout, elle n'était peut être pas assez bien pour lui. Peu importe, elle ne supportait pas de le voir s'éloigner, encore.

Soudain, elle s'approcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux…

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je … Rah ! »

Elle alla vers un robinet et passa de l'eau sur ses yeux.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à soutenir son regard…

Peut importe, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer…. Jamais.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais quelque part, voir Pansy faire une sorte de monologue seule, l'amusait. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre de réactions assez impulsives. Et certaines fois, il s'était demandé si elle n'était pas réellement jalouse…

Certaines fois. Comme maintenant. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il avait attrapé au passage une des fleurs de la serre. Il faut dire que la blancheur de la fleur en question contrastait vraiment avec la couleur des cheveux de Pansy.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face a lui, peut être un peu trop proche d'ailleurs.

« Dis le moi clairement.

Pardon ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il l'avait mis mal a l'aise, et quelque part, la voix de Pansy commençait a trahir son émotion.

Il prit la fleur et la cala dans les cheveux de Pansy, juste derrière son oreille…

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille manger ? »

Hermione se réveilla dans le parc. Elle était trempée, et bien entendu, elle avait trop mal dormi pour être en forme. Elle se releva donc, reprit toutes ses affaires, et commença a retourner vers le château. Au passage, elle aperçu Pansy et Malefoy sortir de la serre de botanique, et elle se surprit a penser que Malefoy avait un coté presque humain, du moins , dans cette situation.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

**« ….Someday, Somehow, 'gonna make it alright, but not right now… »**

Et c'est comme ça que s'installe ce qu'on appelle plus simplement la routine. Aller aux mêmes cours aux mêmes heures, faire ses devoirs aux mêmes heures chaque semaine, aller dormir aux mêmes heures, et au bout d'un moment, on agit plus que comme des sortes de machines…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il parait que la vie est faite comme ça. Alors on s'y fait, on s'y fera du moins.

Drago n'avait plus vraiment de soucis a se faire en ce moment. La stupide gryffondor avait renoncé à revenir sur les traces de son « cauchemar éveillé », du moins pour le moment. Alors il avait reprit sa mission de départ, il avait simplement a veiller sur cette chose étrange… et ce, chaque soir.

Alors il assumait même ses devoirs de préfets, puisque veiller dans les couloirs était interdit, pour les autres élèves.

Et quelque part, encore heureux. Il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal a veiller sur la pièce avec un flot d'élèves, plutôt qu'avec le silence des nuits a Poudlard. Il n'entendait que le résonnement de ses propres pas, et quelque part, cela le soulageait.

Il y a ceux qui tentaient de comprendre, comme Pansy, mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait lui expliquer. Il avait renoncé a regardé sa marque, il l'aurait a jamais, et il ferait mieux de s'y habituer…

Contrairement à ce que pensait son homologue masculin, Hermione avait une bonne mémoire, et l'envie folle de comprendre. Curieuse, elle l'était, mais obstinée, encore plus. Elle avait songé a en parler a Harry, mais il était presque impossible de lui parler sans avoir Ginny dans les parages. Elle y avait alors renoncé. Ron ? Non plus. Il préférait le sport aux livres, et le peu de temps qu'ils se voyaient, il évitait soigneusement de répondre à ses questions…

Donc, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule.

Elle avait un plan détaillé de l'école, et pourtant, la salle qu'elle avait visité quelques jours auparavant n'apparaissait nulle part… Peu importe, ce soir, elle la retrouverait.

Le soir venu, elle quitta Malefoy a la sortie de la salle des préfets, chacun devant faire sa ronde de manière séparé. Elle attendit quelques minutes et retourna vers la salle…

De son coté, Drago n'avait aucune envie de faire son tour de garde ce soir. Il était donc entré dans la dite salle, et s'était assis, près de « l'instrument », autrement dit, « le passage du sang »…

Il aimait cet endroit, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Et puis, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. C'était Sa mission.

A vrai dire, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment prêté attention, un fin liquide rougeâtre émanait du système… et gouttait doucement sur le sol…Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur.

C'est a peu près a ce moment la qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put, mais elle était déjà a l'intérieur…

Elle avançait, prudente, et comme la dernière fois, elle ne devait rien voir…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il s'était trompé.

« - Malefoy !

Et mince, pensa t'il

Que fais tu ici, Granger ?

Laisse-moi te retourner la question.

Comment peux-tu me voir ?

La lumière du couloir est entrée en même temps que moi…

« En effet » pensa-t-il.

Quelle sotte, n'avait t'elle donc rien de mieux a faire que de venir le déranger ?!

La porte s'étant refermée, elle ne voyait plus rien, mais lui, connaissait chaque recoin de la pièce, même les yeux fermés.

« Aurais tu peur Granger ?

-Non…

- Tu devrais. »

« Pourquoi est tu la, Malefoy ?

-…

- Ne me dis pas que tu gères cette salle !

- Mais non, ne sois pas stupide, je ne la connaissais pas, jusqu'il y a quelques jours.

- Et qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Rien, sinon je ne serais pas la. Et toi ?

- Je suis passée il y a quelques jours, et il y avait quelqu'un…

- Comment ça ? qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas quelqu'un de l'établissement je pense. »

« Si elle savait » pensa t'il, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il allait donc mentir, comme s'il savait si bien le faire, ensuite, il jetterait un sort a la demoiselle Granger, et elle oublierait tout. Pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas pensé avant ?! Une règle dit que rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'a prévu.

Sauf que ça, il ne pouvait pas le deviner…

Ils entendirent des nouveaux bruits de pas, et tout s'accéléra alors.

Il la prit par le bras et la poussa contre le mur, juste derrière le fameux « passage ».

Il avait beau réfléchir, personne a part lui , et maintenant elle, ne pouvaient connaitre l'existence de cette salle… Avec un peu de chance, la personne passerait simplement dans le couloir, et ils entendraient les pas s'éloigner…

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui arriva…

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle s'était retrouvé coincée entre un mur vieux d'il y a au moins 4000 ans et son pire ennemi. Pas franchement enviable comme situation.

Elle avait du mal a respirer, et ça s'entendait… Il la fixait de ses yeux argent, et quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Normal, pensa t'elle.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Il réfléchit quelques instants, et ne trouvant aucune autre alternative, si ce n'est celle de l'étouffer, il prit possession de ses lèvres et la serra un peu plus fort contre le mur. Au moins, il l'avait fait taire. La porte grinça et son cœur manqua un battement. La personne en question ne risquait pas de venir leur faire la conversation…

Hermione, qui avait mis son cerveau en stand by a partir du moment où elle s'était sentie oppressée par Drago, essaya de se débattre, en vain bien sur. Songez juste une minute à la différence de force entre elle et lui. Puis, en désespoir de cause, elle se calma, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, l'étreinte du Serpentard la rassurait un peu a ce moment la.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il libéra finalement ses lèvres, sans doute par manque d'air aussi. Les pas étaient entrés, avaient fait un rapide tour des lieux, et avaient vite fait demi tour…Il la regarda dans les yeux et détourna ensuite le regard, pour voir si il avait une quelconque chance de voir qui était le mystérieux visiteur.

Il n'y avait bien sur aucune trace de passage, donc aucune chance de savoir qui était entré.

Il se décala ensuite du mur, laissant Hermione reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'accroupit et vit que le sang gouttait toujours. Rien d'anormal donc.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit a genoux a ses cotés. Elle ne discernait pas grand-chose en fait…

« Drago…

Il tourna soudainement la tête vers elle

Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

-…

- Granger, Tu as peur ?

- Oui

- Sortons d'ici. »

Par habitude ou par instinct, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et l'aida a sortir de la salle. Elle tremblait encore quand ils sortirent. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il enleva son bras, et se rendit compte que sa main était pleine de sang… Elle vit sa main, baissa les yeux et remarqua que sa robe était dans le même état.

« Le mur…

Sans doute… »

Ils rentrèrent sans un mot.

XxX

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent leurs vies respectives.

Lui, il n'avait pas dormir de la nuit, essayant de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il était au courant, normal, jusque la. Elle, elle avait eu tellement peur deux fois, elle ne risquait pas d'y retourner. Mais la troisième personne, c'était déjà un peu plus ennuyeux. En plus, il aurait des comptes à rendre…

Dans l'après midi, Hermione entreprit de s'avancer. Elle était assise a un des bureaux de la salle commune des préfets, et Drago, dans un des fauteuils. Etant plongée dans son devoir de métamorphose, elle ne l'entendit pas se lever et venir et posa juste derrière elle. Il commença a jouer avec une des mèches de ses cheveux…

« Je travaille. » fut la seule chose a peu près intelligente qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Pour changer…

- A quoi tu joues ?

- A rien. »

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur le bureau. Il renversa simplement l'encrier noir sur son devoir, et avec un petit sourire, se redressa.

« Oups, ma main a glissé »

Elle se releva tellement vite que chaise bascula. Elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais celui-ci rattrapa son bras…

« Qu'essayes-tu de faire ?

De t'en coller une, juste au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué.

Alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est perdu d'avance ?

C'est tout ce que tu as a me dire ?

Pardon ?

Pour justifier ton comportement déplacé ?

Sache pour ta gouverne que je suis capable de choses bien plus déplacées.

Alliant le geste a la parole, il posa sa main sur la taille d'Hermione…

Elle s'empourpra avant de se dégager.

« Ou est passé ton courage légendaire ?

J'ai du l'oublier dans le passage !

Il plaça automatiquement sa main sur la bouche et la jeune fille, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tais-toi !

Pardon ?

Au cas ou tu l'aurais déjà oublier, je ne sais pas qui était la, dans la salle, hier.

Et permet moi de douter qu'on soit passé inaperçus.

Ne peux tu pas contenir tes pulsions ?!

Quoi ? C'est juste ça qui te met dans cet état ?!

Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres

« Tu vois bien, même pas besoin d'une salle sombre »

XxX

Les jours se suivirent, et une saison passa sans que ce genre de situations se reproduisent, et encore heureux, me direz vous. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient rapprochées, Harry et Ron passant énormément de temps sur le terrain, pour jouer le grand tournoi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la finale opposa les Serpentard aux Gryffondor.

Drago avait continué à chercher, mais n'avait jamais trouvé qui était rentré ce soir la.

Il continuait à veiller au processus, et quelques fois, il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à Pansy, mais comme a chaque fois, il lui semblait plus sage de se taire.

Cette dernière était plutôt heureuse, Drago était redevenu celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, moins froid, moins distant, mais tout aussi concentré sur la victoire des Serpentards.

Les jours passèrent donc, et la routine s'installa dans la vie des étudiants sans que quiconque trouve quelque chose a y redire.

Quelques fois, la routine a du bon.

Le soir de la finale arriva donc, et après un match des plus intenses, Gryffondor gagna la partie. Pour fêter l'occasion, une grande fête fut organisée. Les Quatres maisons y furent conviées.

Ginny fit un rapide tour de la salle. En fait elle cherchait Hermione. Elle avait envie de lui parler, mais elle semblait un peu distante. Elle vit donc les deux jumelles , Parvati et Padma, qui comméraient encore dans leur coin avec les autres filles. Cho lui lança un regard pleins de sous entendus, en effet, depuis qu'elle était avec Harry, elle en avait entendu de toutes les couleurs. Ginny trouva finalement Hermione, accoudée a la balustrade, qui semblait guetter ceux qui arrivaient. Non pas qu'elle attende quelqu'un en particulier…**  
**Lorsque Ginny vint se poser près d'elle, Hermione sentit son coeur se resserrer, comme dans un étau...Elle l'entendit dire au loin...  
«- Il t'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas...

De qui parles-tu ?

De ton préfet….

Je ne l'attends pas. Ils ont perdus, pourquoi viendrait-il ? »  
Hermione se sentit soudainement complètement stupide, mais n'en laissa rien paraître...**  
**

C'est étrange le hasard...  
La vie aussi me direz vous, mais tout de même, tout va si vite, tout parait si ordonné de temps en temps...Et a d'autres moments, on a l'impression que tout est toujours fait pour nous détruire...Les deux théories se valent, mais je ne suis pas la pour vous faire un cours de philosophie...Alors laissons donc la théorie et la pratique de coté...  
Il aurait pourtant suffit que les deux jeunes filles restent accoudées encore quelques secondes, tout au plus une minute...pour voir arrivé une grande voiture noire, qui aurait déposé, juste devant la grande grille, un homme d'une blondeur incarnée...et sans doute son père...quoi que...qui sait... ?

Quelques minutes après, près du bar.  
Hermione et Ginny étaient posées et discutaient tranquillement, de tout et de rien, de Ron essentiellement, et de harry, pour ne pas changer…., et Cho jetait toujours des regards meurtriers à Ginny...Ce qui commençait a drôlement l'é inspira et regarda Hermione...  
«- Je vais lui refaire le portrait...  
- Mais ne te gène pas, répondit celle-ci dans un sourire...  
- Tu es incorrigible Mione...  
- Je le sais bien... »

Pour revenir du coté de celui dont on ignore encore l'identité...  
Après avoir réfléchi, peut être un peu trop longtemps à son goût, il avait marché d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux grilles de fer forgé... Il était sans doute trop tard, mais, qu'avait t'il a perdre...pas grand-chose en somme. Il l'avait donc contacté, et sans trop d'arguments et de discussion interminable, avait obtenu son autorisation, tant que ça ne tournait pas au scandale...Il avait donc appelé la première voiture disponible, et s'était rongé les nerfs durant tout le trajet...sans doute un peu trop une fois de plus, puisque, étant donné qu'une bouteille était en sa possession, il avait préféré la finir entre temps, arrivant ainsi a moitié soul...

Comme Ginny et Hermione l'avaient prévu, presque tous les étudiants des quatre maisons étaient la, après tout, personne ne manquait l'occasion de faire la fête ici, quelque en soit les raisons .Mais, on ne prévoit pas tout dans la vie, et quelque part, on s'ennuierait si c'était vraiment le cas.

**  
**Ginny tenait un verre dans la main, au moment où elle sentit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller prendre l' avait trop bu, un peu comme toutes les filles a l'intérieur. Enfin un peu comme toutes les personnes présentes a ce moment la.

Elle sortit donc, et rajusta un peu son gilet, elle avait ne vit rien sur le coup, juste une toute petite lumière s'approcha et vit quelqu' jeune homme sans ne vit que ses grand yeux gris, lorsqu'il les leva dans sa rien...Elle se rendit compte de qui se tenait devant elle...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Un peu de respect Weasley, je ne suis pas ici pour toi...  
-Je crois que je m'en doutais un minimum...  
-Ou est t'elle ?  
-Répond d'abord à mes questions...  
- Je ne te dois aucune explications  
- Pourquoi elle ?  
-Objection votre honneur...lui répondit t'il, un fin sourire aux lèvres  
-Es tu la depuis longtemps ? reprit t'elle de plus belle  
-Assez pour savoir que vous êtes toutes complètement soules...  
- Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose de toi Malefoy...Tu ne crois pas ?  
-Si, mais a mon niveau, c'est presque commun...Toi, et .  
-Ne t'approche pas trop d'elle ...  
-Tu me ferais quoi de toutes façons... ?  
-Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi Malefoy...  
- C'est raté pour cette fois ci...Alors laisse moi jouer. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le fixa de ses grand yeux bleus...Il la dévisagea, sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'elle avait approché son visage du sien. Qui a osé dire que l'alcool ne ralentissait pas les réflexes...? Un peu trop sans doute, puisque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes...Avant qu'ils n'entendent un bruit de talons qui se seraient brusquement stoppé derrière eux... Ginny vit un demi tour et aperçu en même temps que Drago, qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione... Elle leur jeta le regard le plus noir que Drago n'ait sans doute jamais vu, peut être même plus dur et plus froid qu'en troisième année...Il s'attendait a ce qu'elle lui demande des comptes, a lui, ou du moins a Ginny...mais elle n'en fit rien, et tourna les talons, son verre toujours a la main...

Drago la regarda partir et se mit à sa poursuite, une fois qu'il se rendit compte ce qui venait de se passer. Elle continua d'avancer, l'entendant pourtant hurler son prénom...Mais avouez que en étant à moitié voir plus, soule, et en talons aiguilles, on ne va jamais bien loin...Il la rattrapa alors par le poignet, et la força à lui faire face...

«-Granger...  
-Granger... ?! C'est donc tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!  
-Pardon ?  
-T'es irrattrapable Malefoy...  
-Serais tu jalouse, c'est ça ?  
-Non, pas le moins de monde...Si tu collectionnes les filles c'est ton problème pas le mien! Mais elle a Harry.  
-Le mensonge ne t'a jamais réussi... (tentative désespérée 1 )

-Fais ce que tu veux après tout.

-Comme toujours. »

« -Granger, tu penses rentrer avec Ginny ? ( tentative désespérée 2 )

-Réflexion faite non .

-Alors rentre avec moi

-Hors de question. »

Finalement Hermione accepta, a son grand regret, de suivre Drago...Choix judicieux, sans doute, enfin tout dépend du point de vue, puisque a peine quelques minutes après être montée dans la voiture , elle s'assoupit sur les genoux de notre Serpentard préféré, qui pour sa part, était en pleine réflexion... Il le savait, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de sa marque, quelque chose se tramait...

De l'autre coté de la rue, alors que chacun commençait a rentrer a Poudlard, Ginny les regarda partir, avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres...Elle attendit, et une longue voiture noire vint la chercher...Elle monta, radieuse, et sortit son plus beau sourire a celui qui l'attendait déjà...

Quelques heures plus tard...  
Une jeune fille se sentit revenir sur terre, et elle essaya de se remettre les idées en place. C'était tout de même peine perdue, elle avait trop mal a la tête…N'empêche, pensa t'elle, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son lit n'était pas aussi confortable d'habitude…Elle s'étira doucement et ouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme elle se sentait bien à cet instant.  
Et Rogue, qui veillait gentiment sur elle, bien qu'il ait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Oups ! Replay !  
Son professeur de potion dans sa chambre ! Non...

A la réflexion, c'était loin d'être sa chambre…! Elle se redressa alors précipitamment et regarda droit dans les yeux son professeur de potion. Et tout lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet…


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

**« Tease Me, Please Me »**

Hermione ne comprenait strictement rien de se qui se passait autour d'elle, mais par simple instinct de survie, et de pudeur, enfin peut être, elle s'enfouie dans les draps, de manière a ne laisser apparaître que son visage…Rogue, passablement amusé, reprit son air sévère et lui dit …

« -Bien dormi j'espère, Melle Granger…

-…

-Je ne savais pas que Drago avait ce genre de penchants, mais bon, on peut s'attendre a tout avec lui…

-Drago ?

-Vous êtes dans ses appartements, non ? »

C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit mieux la situation, enfin, juste un peu. Elle était dans la chambre de Drago, mais ne se rappelait pas comment ni même quand est ce qu'elle y était entrée. Un doute s'immisça alors dans sa tête. Quand Rogue lui parlait de penchants…Il ne s'était tout de même pas imaginer que Elle et…

-« Melle Granger… »

La voix de son professeur la ramena vite sur terre, et elle le regarda de l'air le plus troublé qu'il n'ait jamais vu…

- Soit, ce que vous faites de votre vie privée ne regarde que vous, mais ne sauriez vous pas ou est passé votre ami, amant, préfet ?

-Préfet, professeur …Il n'y a rien dont vous puissiez douter entre Mr Malefoy et moi…

-Permettez moi d'en douter, vous n'étiez pas très vêtue, si je peux me permettre…

Hermione resserra un peu plus le drap autour d'elle et lança à son professeur un regard froid…

-Sortez…

-Pardon ?

-Je vous ai demandé de sortir…

-Oh, je comprends,…Soyez à l'heure Melle, le cours commence dans quarante cinq minutes…

-J'y serais, ne vous en faites donc pas…

-Je ne dirais rien, si c'est que vous redoutez…

-Que vaut la parole d'un Serpentard ?...

-Sans doute pas grand-chose, maintenant que vous le dites…. »

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta la chambre, et Hermione ferma les yeux, entendant chaque pas de son professeur. Elle attendit et essaya en vain de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas même d'être rentrée…Elle prit le premier oreiller qui lui passa sous la main et l'envoya valser dans la chambre, essayant de se défouler, une fois de plus en vain…

XxX

Bien au loin…

Ginny se réveilla à son tour…Mais pas dans la tour de Gryffondor… Le jeune homme allongé a ses cotés lui souria, et se releva, sans un mot. Il avait des choses urgentes a régler, et prit donc le premier téléphone qui lui tomba sous la main…

« -Comment cela se déroule t'il ?

-Pour le moment, tout va bien, et personne ne se doute de rien…

-Personne ?! Vous en êtes bien convaincus…

-Nous les aurions éliminé déjà depuis longtemps sinon…

-Bien, je ne veux personne en travers de mon chemin cette fois ci…

Il raccrocha alors, le même sourire aux lèvres, et retourna voir Ginny…

XxX

Elle le chercha pendant les quarante cinq minutes qui lui restaient. Comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se posa donc dans le cachot de son cours de potions, et essaya de se souvenir… elle eut quelques flash back grâce a une potion qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire de la salle de bains des préfets. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas trop de tours, Harry , qui s'inquiétait qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée avec eux, était venu frapper a la porte de la salle commune des préfets, et était tombé sur son Serpentard préféré, Drago.

« -Malefoy

-Potter, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, a des heures aussi tardives.

-Hermione est rentrée avec toi, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…Je peux te la laisser ?

-Quelle confiance Potter, tu m'impressionnes

- Je pense que je devrais….

-Tu penses mal Potter, retourne dans ton dortoir, elle dort déjà, et elle est dans sa chambre. Aucuns soucis. »

Harry n'était pas vraiment rassuré par l'idée de laisser Hermione, complètement soule, avec Malefoy, enfin, pour le coup il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors il fit avec. Il espéra fortement qu'Hermione dormait vraiment… Il s'en alla donc dans sa salle commune. Si seulement il avait su, il serait resté…

« - Alors, qu'est ce ça me ferait si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

demanda Hermione, sous le coup d'une impulsivité passagère, alors que Drago venait de refermer la porte de la salle commune. Elle était posée sur le salon, complètement soule, vu les propos qu'elle arrivait à tenir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur la lèvre du Serpentard, et il se pencha juste au dessus du salon.

-Et bien, je ne peux pas te répondre précisément. Je ne me suis jamais embrassé moi-même mais ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que personne ne s'est jamais plaint jusque là, répondit Malefoy, un sourire plus séducteur que jamais et un regard sombre

Il savait qu'elle ne pensait rien de ce qu'elle disait, et qu'il ferait sans doute mieux de la coucher tout de suite, avant que la situation n'échappe a son contrôle…Il s'apprêtait a faire demi tour et a la laisser seule, juste le temps pour lui d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor, mais a peine s'était t'il se relever qu'elle le retint par la main…

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et Hermione le fit s'asseoir. Elle monta sur ses genoux et celui-ci sembla soudainement se réveiller….

«- Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Malefoy, surpris, mais dont le cœur commençait a battre de manière complètement anormale…

- Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait, ce que je ressentirais, répondit simplement Hermione alors qu'elle caressait sa joue doucement…

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais… »

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, pouvant sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Hermione noua ses bras dans sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malefoy y répondit presque instinctivement et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche tout en capturant la taille d'Hermione de ses bras, la rapprochant plus près encore….

Je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel elle commença la journée.

Le flash back s'arrêtait la, et elle avait bien une petite idée de comment la nuit s'était terminée… Elle espérait simplement avoir tord.

Elle survécu néanmoins a cette journée atroce, et essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur de potion, comme elle évita celui de Ginny, celui d'Harry…

En fait, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, demander des comptes a son homologue masculin, et retourner dormir. En espérant qu'elle y penserait moins comme ça.

Et plus y pensait, plus elle trouvait son comportement étrange, c'est vrai, il faisait ses rondes tous les soirs sans hurler, et il avait l'air de connaitre la salle par cœur, le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés a l'intérieur. Avouez quand même qu'il y a quelque chose d'intriguant la dedans. De plus, elle avait vu le sang, mais lui, avait à peine réagit, comme si il s'y attendait, comme si il le savait déjà…

Il est mangemort, et ça, elle en était presque convaincue, c'est vrai, il ne portait plus que des manches longues….

Elle devait savoir, elle voulait savoir, a tout prix. Alors le soir venu, elle se décida.

Elle essaya de frapper a la porte, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui réagirait…Tout ceci lui paraissait vraiment frustrant…Il lui ouvrit, et elle aurait préféré, enfin peut être pas après mure réflexion, qu'il soit plus habillé… Un jean, et Une fine chemise noire qui lui servait de haut, mais si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle était négligemment ouverte…Un doute s'installa ensuite dans son esprit…Peut être était t'il, comment dire, occupé… ?

« -Je te dérange je suppose… ? Dit-elle d'une voix qui devint beaucoup plus dure qu'elle l'aurait voulue…

- Non mais c'est étonnant, que tu passes me voir à une heure aussi tardive… lui répondit t'il avec son habituel sourire ravageur…

-Je…

-Allez parle, je t'écoute…Mais profite en, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas…

-Tu en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu n'en dis pas vrai ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De la salle sans nom.

- Tu me parles d'un évènement qui s'est produit il n'y a je ne sais plus combien de mois ?

Moi qui pensait que tu venais m'harceler a propos d'hier soir…

-Je suis la pour ça aussi…

-On est pas amis , n'est ce pas ?

-Disons plutôt que dans les circonstances actuelles, tu es plutôt mon ennemie la plus proche

- Je ne chercherais pas à comprendre le sens de ta phrase

-Je ne me suis pas rabaissé à ça, si c'est ce qui te tracasse tant… et Inutile de me remercier.

- Merci…

- Autre chose ?

- Une dernière question … Est tu un mangemort ?

- La question ne se pose même pas.

Elle se redressa, et sans un mot, retourna dans sa chambre.

XxXxX

Harry attendait Ginny, à l'autre bout du château, et ils restèrent, avec Ron et Luna, a errer dans le parc…Seul Ron avait sentit le comportement étrange d'Hermione dans la journée, mais au moment ou il avait voulu en parler avec Harry, Ginny s'était chargé de faire dévier la conversation…Personne n'y avait fait attention, chose tout a fait normale

Harry : « Vous ne trouvez pas que Hermione s'isole de plus en plus ?

Ginny : Les exams, sans doute…

Harry : Pas si sur, elle était complètement ailleurs en potions…

Ron : Pour une fois que Malefoy n'était pas la …on a eu la paix…

Ginny : Qu'avait t'il ?

Ron : Aucune idée, et puis, on s'en fiche…

Luna : Elle va bien ?

Harry : Qui donc ?

Luna : Hermione…

Ginny : Sans doute, elle nous en aurait fait part sinon…non ?

Elle traîne beaucoup avec Malefoy tout de même …

Luna : Mais oui et en plus, c'est sa catin préférée, au point ou en est…On pourrait inventer n'importe quoi , vous ne pensez pas ?

Ginny : Mais non, ne soyez pas stupides, connaissant Hermione , elle stresse pour ses examens, qu'elle réussira de toutes facons… »

Un peu plus tard, Ginny était a nouveau dans la grande salle, et se décida a aller dans le parc….Elle avait l'air de savoir parfaitement ou elle allait, et se dirigea, de façon assez prudente, vers la foret interdite…Il l'attendait, et elle le savait. Comme toujours, elle jouait son rôle a la perfection. Personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit . Tout le monde lui accordait une telle confiance que ses allées et venues passaient inaperçues. Elle remit ses longs cheveux roux en place, et sortit sa baguette… Il était déjà la, elle voyait la lumière de sa baguette ….

« -Vous voila…

-Tu peux me tutoyer Ginny…

-Pardon…

-Tu es toute excusée…Alors ?

-Le survivant ne se doute de rien, mais il semblerait que du coté des préfets…

- Explique toi…

- Granger aurait approché d'un peu trop près Malefoy…

- Laissons faire les choses, d'ici deux jours, je serais de retour, et je compte bien garder Malefoy de mon coté, même si je dois avoir recours au chantage…

L'homme qui se tenait en face de Ginny Weasley, portait un masque, qui ne laissait strictement rien paraître de son visage…Il reprit soudain la parole, et fit approcher la jeune Gryffondor. Elle aimait cette proximité, mais quelques fois, il lui faisait peur.

« -Je vais te laisser le loisir d'aller tourmenter l'esprit de ton amie Ginny…Ne me déçois pas…

Il suffit de pas grand-chose souvent…Comme par exemple, que quelqu'un ressente le besoin de détruire vos vies, de vous consumer a petit feu…et Le pire, c'est que les gentils ne sont pas toujours les vainqueurs. On est bien loin du conte de fées.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

**« Protect me from what I want » **

Ginny entra dans la salle commune des préfets, espérant bien entendu tomber sur Hermione…Cette dernière avait les yeux dans le vide, et faisait semblant de lire un livre de potions…Ginny avait bien des idées dans la tête, mais étant donné le fait qu'on lui avait donné carte blanche, elle cherchait le meilleur moyen, pour perturber au maximum son amie….Des amis spéciaux, n'est ce pas ? Il parait même que garder ses ennemis plus proches que ses amis est important. Dans ce genre de situation, on pourrait croire que oui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et vint se poser en face de son amie… Hermione l'avait entendu rentrer, mais pour être tout a fait franche, elle lui en voulait encore d'avoir embrassé Drago. Non, laissez moi vous le rappeler, elle n'est pas jalouse, peut être un peu possessive.

« -Salut Hermione…

-Salut Ginny…

-Je voulais te parler…

-Oui je m'en doutais, sinon tu ne serais pas la…Je me trompe ? Répondit Hermione, avec un regard à glacer le sang…

-En effet…On peut savoir pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur ?

-Rien, c'est passager, j'suis désolée Ginny…

-Moi aussi je suis désolé,…enfin excuse moi en avance, parce que ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire…

-Quoi donc ?

-Demande moi plutôt sur qui…

-Et alors, sur qui ?

-Drago Malefoy…

-Alors explique moi donc, pourquoi tu viens m'en parler a moi ?

-Il …Enfin j'ai lu une histoire complètement fabuleuse, sur une salle abandonnée de Poudlard….

-Une salle? Dans Poudlard ? Tu m'excuseras mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles a moi…D'où sais tu ça ?

-J'ai mes sources…

-D'accord, admettons que je sache de quoi tu parles…

- C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui est derrière tout ça…

-Volde…

-Oui, mais ne prononce pas son nom…

-Ginny, je ne comprends strictement rien, alors je t'en prie, explique toi…

-Bon alors ça va être long et plutôt compliqué alors…

-Alors je t'écoute…

-En regardant un peu sur quoi tu centrais tes recherches, je suis tombée sur un livre, qui parlait d'une salle, et plus précisément d'une pierre…Celle sur laquelle tu cherches des informations…Il se trouve que du sang en coule, et ce sang, est bien sur du sang humain…Le principe correspond a celui de la pierre philosophale, mais en sans doute beaucoup plus puissant…Celui ou celle qui arriverait a devenir maître de cette pierre , sachant que le sang ne doit jamais s'arrêter de couler , ni être dévié de sa trajectoire…La personne pourrait alors prétendre a la jeunesse éternelle… Voila pourquoi je pense que c'est Le Lord qui est derrière tout ça…

-Mais…D'où as-tu su tout ceci ?

-Drago…

-Drago ?

-Il est mangemort je te signale, et ce n'est a présent, un secret pour personne,…pas même pour nous…

-Mais…

-C'est dans ses affaires qu'étaient les parchemins qui contenaient toutes ces infos je te signale…

-Ginny…

-Oui ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule…Mais oublie ce que tu viens d'apprendre, c'est tout bonnement impossible…

-Si tu le dis…Je te crois… »

Ginny ressortit donc, exactement comme elle était entrée…mais préféra se rendre directement dans la foret interdite, pour pouvoir dire, a son maître, que sa mission avait été un brillant succès…

Hermione était restée seule, a pouvoir réfléchir a tout ceci…Etrange, Ginny, qui débarque d'un jour a l'autre, pour lui annoncer toute la vérité…Elle se serait donc faite menée en bateau depuis le tout début ? Elle ne pouvait même pas concevoir une chose pareille…Ceci ajouté au fait qu'elle avait des sentiments plutôt ambigu envers son colocataire ces derniers temps…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à poser a plat tout ceci…

« Quelle plaie » , pensa t'elle….

XxXxX

Harry était dans la salle commune des gryffondors, et trouvait le comportement de Ginny de plus en plus ambigu aussi…Elle était distante, ne répondait plus a rien, enfin avec des phrases mono syllabiques… Et Ron qui passait son temps a valser de filles en filles,…

Le Lundi il aimait Hermione, pour mardi aimer Luna, pour finalement repasser sur Lavande…

De quoi faire tourner la tête a Merlin lui même …

XxXx

Du coté de notre personnage Mystère, eh oui vous allez enfin savoir de qui il s'agit…

Il se regarda dans la glace, et passa une main sur les traits de son visage…Il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il commençait a reprendre un visage beaucoup plus humain, et il faut dire que, si il venait a reprendre entièrement son visage de jeunesse, il en ferait sans doute tomber plus d'une…

Ses cheveux bruns avaient commencés a reprendre de la vigueur, et intérieurement, il remercia la jeune Weasley d'être aussi stupide… Mais après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue cette fois ci, et elle pourrait s'avérer être une arme très intéressante…Il faut avouer qu'elle avait su gagner sa confiance…

Reste à savoir, combien de temps il lui faudrait, et combien de victimes, par la même occasion….

XxXxX

Le soir venu, un calme plat régnait dans la salle commune…Hermione était assise, au coin du feu, et une rage peu commune était a présent coincé au fond de ses tripes…Elle en voulait au monde entier, et encore plus a Ronald Weasley, qui lui avait soudainement dit qu'il avait envie et besoin de la voir…Elle attendait donc depuis plus d'un quart d'heure…

Il entra enfin, vêtu de son costume de Quidditch…Elle avait oublié qu'il avait entraînement juste avant les Serpentard …

« -Bonsoir Ron, encore en retard…

-Désolé Mione, mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle…

-Dis moi…

-Tu sais, ça fait sept ans qu'on se connaît et…

-Et ?

-Je crois qu'on est devenus assez murs pour avoir, enfin pour être sans doute plus que ce qu'on est a présent…non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop Ron…

Elle s'était levée et était a présent juste en face de Ron…Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés par l'entraînement, et ses joues avaient pris une couleur assez rose, voir même rouge…Enfin Hermione, pensa t'elle, il est entrain de te faire une déclaration la, …

C'est bête, et dingue a la fois, mais elle avait attendu ce moment la, pendant presque 7 ans, et la…Tout ceci lui semblait vide, elle se sentait vide…Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas le jeter, enfin pas comme ça…

Il avait pris son silence gêné pour un oui, l'idiot, et s'approcha donc d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres…Ce qu'il fit…Mais c'est a ce moment même, que la porte s'ouvrit, et que Drago entra, revenant lui aussi de son entraînement, sans doute, puisqu'il portait la même tenue que celle de Ron, mais au couleurs des Serpentard….

Ron se redressa presque automatiquement, et sortit de la salle commune, sans un mot, laissant Hermione confuse et énervée…

La porte claqua et Drago prit la parole en premier…

« -Je ne savais pas…

-Tu n'as rien interrompu, …

- On n'aurait pas dit pourtant….

-Comment se fait t'il que tu sois déjà la ?

-Entraînement annulé… Pourquoi, tu voulais être seule avec ton…

- Arrête…

- Tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu, tu es rapide quand même Granger, …Hier moi, aujourd'hui lui, et demain ?

-La ferme, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre…

-Quelle froideur…

-Je n'ai rien à dire a quelqu'un qui cache des choses…

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Hors de question, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

-Malheureusement non, mais un jour tu m'expliqueras….

-…

- Aurais-tu perdue ta langue dans la gorge de Mister Weasley… ?

-Enfoiré…

-Ca me va droit au cœur tu sais…

-…

-Bon…Expliques toi…

-Ginny m'a tout dit…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans…

-La pierre dans cette salle sans nom, elle est pour Voldemort, et tu le sais depuis le début….

-En effet…

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Je suis un…

-Mangemort je sais …

-…

Il ne répondit rien et s'enferma dans sa chambre, en prenant par ailleurs bien soin de claquer la porte…

XxXxX

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, Drago, les nerfs rongés a essayer de comprendre, se dirigea vers la chambre de Hermione, …Elle venait encore de se finir une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, a elle seule en plus…je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts…

Il avait encore une fois essayer de comprendre comment la petite Weasley avait pu être au courant de tout ceci, puis finalement, il avait pris soin de le contacter…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que la petite weasley était de son coté… Ainsi, celle qui occupait le lit de Potter depuis des mois était au service de son Lord. Intéressant, Dangereux, et drôlement ingénieux me direz vous. Il avait trop bu, lui aussi, pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

Il n'avait pas besoin que des personnes de l'école soient au courant.

Il ne voulait que ça se sache. Il devrait se débarrasser d'elle. Au plus vite.

C'était sa nouvelle mission, se débarrasser de Granger. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire. Pourquoi était ce toujours a lui d'avoir les pires missions ? Par Merlin, il aurait préféré se débarrasser de Potter encore.

Il entra donc dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, avec , enfin en première intention , de la tuer…Après tout, il faudrait qu'il le fasse tôt ou tard …

Il quitterait Poudlard le lendemain même , et demanderait a Ginny de veiller sur la pierre.

Il ne restait plus qu'a se débarasser d'elle.

Il termina sa seconde bouteille et se rapprocha du lit. Il tenait une lame dans sa main gauche.

Elle semblait dormir profondément… Il soupira une dernière fois, et se mit a cheval sur elle le plus doucement possible. Il place la lame contre la peau de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se risquer a utiliser la magie, surtout pas maintenant. Sinon qui croirait a la théorie du sucide d'Hermione ?...

Il devait la tuer, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne dirait rien si il la laissait en vie…

-Fais le ! dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, ce qui ramena brusquement Drago a la raison… Rien ne te serait plus facile… ajouta t'elle plus doucement….

Elle sentait la lame trembler le long de sa gorge. Aurait-il donc le courage, ou même l'envie… de l'achever ?

-Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui trembla un peu trop sans doute…

-Tout le monde doit mourir Drago, dans 50 ans ou aujourd'hui, quelle importance ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder, et lui, sentait son courage défallir un peu…

Il s'attendait tellement a ce qu'elle le supplie…

-Allez fais le, continua t-elle en lui attrapant les épaules, augmentant ainsi la pression de la lame sur sa propre gorge

-… Je ne peux pas te laisser en vie maintenant que tu sais

- Tue moi, tu es fait pour ça, tu continueras toujours a suivre ses ordres de toutes facons.

-Oui, répondit le Serpentard, presque au tac au tac, …après tout, la mort est un jour qui méritait d'être vécu…non ?

Il la retourna d'un coup, s'allongeant sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir son poids elle et son souffle s'accéléra. Il tenait toujours fermement la lame contre son cou lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les captura dans un baiser.

La lame se retrouva alors à terre, dans un bruit métallique, alors qu'Hermione répondait, presque malgré elle, au baiser de celui qui comptait la tuer, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Complètement inconsciente, elle se laissa donc emporter, sans même chercher a comprendre…Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fièvre, elle sentit les mains de Drago glisser le long de son dos…. Il la fixa de ses yeux couleur acier et remonta doucement sa chemise…

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se sentit soudainement, complètement dingue…Il avait voulu la tuer, pour finalement se retrouver dans son lit au petit matin…Bien sur, il n'était plus la quand elle se réveilla …Elle alla prendre une longue douche, sans pour autant réussir à mettre ses idées au clair…et le trouva allonger dans la salle commune, sur le canapé.

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il la vit, mais lorsqu'elle regarda ses yeux plus attentivement, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui. Il avait retrouvé ses yeux gris acier habituels, sans aucuns scrupules, remords, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre…


End file.
